starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Faixa de Sangue Corelliana
, exibindo sua Faixa de sangue Corelliana de segunda classe.]] A Faixa de Sangue Corelliana foi um prêmio que era dado por notável atos de bravura dentro das forças militares Corellianas. Resumo A premiação recompensava apenas reais atos de coragem e só era garantida após muita deliberação dos conselhos militares, pois havia a crença entre os Corellianos de que qualquer um poderia ser bravo no calor do momento, mas o verdadeiro heroísmo vinha naquele momento em que se "sabe" que fazer a coisa certa iria ferir ou até mesmo matar, mas mesmo assim era o que tinha que ser feito de qualquer forma. Embora pudesse ser concedido por diversas razões, a maioria dos prêmios foram concedidos para aqueles que demonstraram coragem sob fogo. Na vestimenta diária a faixa era representada por uma pequena listra colorida costurada na lateral das calças. Haviam duas classes de faixas, onde a de segunda classe era representada por uma listra amarela e a de primeira classe era representada por uma listra vermelha e comumente a premiação era póstuma. Mesmo não sendo formalmente reconhecida pelo Império, a Marinha Imperial permitia que seus oficiais, que tivessem sido premiados com a honraria, as exibissem em seus uniformes. Han Solo recebeu as duas classes de faixa. Haviam rumores de que sua faixa da segunda classe foi resultado dos eventos que envolveram o resgate de Chewbacca; Mas as razões que garantiram a sua faixa de primeira classe nunca foram divulgadas, Tudo o que se sabe é que os acontecimentos através dos quais ele ganhou ocorreram ao longo de vários dias. Quando Solo foi expulso do Serviço na Frota Estelar Imperial teve todas as suas medalhas removidas, mas como as faixas não eram prêmios Imperiais, elas foram condecorações únicas presenteadas pelas forças militares Corellianas, terminaram não sendo removidas de seu uniforme. Algumas fontes diziam que um Corelliano poderia matar outro sem ter medo das consequências se pegasse alguém usando as faixas sem ter mérito para recebê-las. Myn Donos piloto dos Esquadrões Wraith e Rogue também ganhou suas faixas durante o período em que ele foi atirador de elite para as Forças Especiais Corellianas. Também era possível que as faixas fossem dadas, em raras ocasiões, a não Corellianos. Luke Skywalker vestiu calças marrons que exibiam uma faixa de segunda classe durante a cerimônia em Yavin 4 logo após a batalha da Estrela da Morte original, em que ele tinha pessoalmente disparado o tiro que destruiu a estação de batalha, enquanto estava sob o fogo e perseguido por caças imperiais. Mara Jade também usou o que parecia ser uma Faixa de Sangue Corelliana de segunda classe durante os eventos que levaram que ela duelasse com Kyle Katarn em 10 DBY. As razões e as circunstências dela ter sido premiada com a faixa não eram conhecidos. Usuários notáveis *Han Solo *Myn Donos *Bey *Brandy MacMillian *Luke Skywalker Aparições * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Betrayal'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' }} Fontes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Categoria:Prêmios Categoria:Símbolos Categoria:Setor Corelliano